Self-pity
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: La fiesta del viernes 13 de octubre de 1989 se convierte en una pesadilla para dos hermanos gemelos. Kanon de alguna forma se ve atrapado en el mismo día, la misma fiesta… una y otra vez, con un final diferente. Tendrá que escudriñar la manera de escapar sin que la tragedia los alcance…
1. 1

**SELF-PITY**

(Autocompasión)

I never saw a wild thing  
sorry for itself.  
A small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough  
without ever having felt sorry for itself.

_Self-pity_, D.H Lawrence.

Para IGR, I have a dream…

**1**

**Viernes 13, octubre de 1989**

El timbre sonó, se escuchó muy a lo lejos, con la música a todo volumen, los gritos, la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Hay que decirlo, la fiesta se había salido un poco de control, un poco… bastante. Lo que empezó como una reunión de algunos amigos de la universidad, acabó como la fiesta de la década en la casa al final de la calle _Gold Lake _en Northampton, la casa de los Stefanes.

Es más, en la estación de radio local habían anunciado la fiesta.

De ser sólo ocho en la casa, acabaron siendo más de una treintena.

_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

Say you don't know me or recognize my face  
Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
Knee deep in the hoopla sinking in your fight  
Too many runaways eating up the night(1)

Kanon Stefanes fue el acomedido que acudió a la puerta cuando el timbre sonó por tercera ocasión.

Echó un vistazo a Saga, su hermano gemelo, que estaba bailando con la corbata amarrada en la frente y el vaso con quién sabe que sustancia extraña en él.

Sólo rió de la imagen.

Al abrir de golpe la puerta se encontró con un anciano extraño, parecía sacado de otra época, de otro lugar, sus ropas estaban viejas y ajadas, traía un traje de pajarita, el cabello cano, un tanto largo, revuelto, el poco que le quedaba. Su cráneo brillaba… brillaba de una forma repulsiva.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Kanon.

—No tendría por qué ser realidad —dijo con los ojos medio desorbitados, su mirada era de locos, con una visible catarata en uno de ellos.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Pero el anciano no dijo más, sólo le sonrió macabro, dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras caminaba por la calle volteaba de vez en vez, para comprobar si el joven seguía en la puerta.

Saga se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano.

—¿Qué pasó? —gritó, en parte por el ruido y en parte porque el alcohol en sus venas ya había causado estragos.

—Nada, alguien perdido… —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando la puerta.

Cuando sus ojos azules se volvieron para contemplar a su par, algo extraño sucedió… la casa estaba a oscuras, la música había cesado, había basura por doquier, de hecho cuando caminó patinó con una cáscara de naranja, estuvo a punto de caer… pero siguió su camino de reconocimiento.

Algo no estaba bien…

—¿Saga? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Nadie respondió.

Nadie…

¿Era posible?

¡Él únicamente había ido a abrir la puerta! ¡Imposible que sólo en cuestión de segundos todo hubiese cambiado!

Escuchó murmullos, risillas… en la segunda planta.

Subió con tiento, por si acaso, tomó el atizador de la chimenea y lo llevó consigo.

—¿Saga? Si se trata de una broma… —murmuró.

Llegó a la pieza de la habitación principal, la que pertenecía a sus padres, los cuales estaban de viaje… por eso habían hecho la fiesta. Las risas fueron más claras ahora que estaba cerca.

Y algo en aquellas risas le parecía familiar.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena perturbadora, el cuerpo le tembló, incontrolablemente, las manos empezaron a sudar copiosamente, era incapaz de dejar de observar…

Él mismo, estaba ahí, con Saga… ¡Ahí! ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Cómo podía él estar en dos lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo?

Saga estaba acostado en la cama, riendo, gimiendo, mientras él mismo estaba proporcionándole sexo oral, se lo estaba tragando al borde de la arcada. Murmuraba entre gemidos algo ininteligible, y rasguñaba su espalda desnuda al grado de hacerle sangrar, de abrir grietas en su piel lozana… de pronto se levantó dejó la labor de engullirlo para volverse a la puerta… ¡Él mismo se estaba contemplando! ¡Su otro yo, le sonrió!

—No… —se quejó— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El Kanon al que estaba observando de pronto tiró del cabello de su hermano, lo sacó de la cama para dejarlo caer estrepitosamente en el suelo, un golpe seco y doloroso, Saga aulló de dolor y luego rió, como si nada… como si fuese una broma.

—¿Qué demonios?

Vio el filo de una navaja brillar en la mano de su otro yo, y antes de que pudiese hacer nada el golpe del arma fue a parar en el rostro idéntico al suyo, el rostro de Saga… el párpado estaba herido, sanguinolento, lo mismo que el globo ocular, y seguía sonriendo cuando la sangre escurría a raudales hasta sus labios… seguía sonriendo…

Kanon precipitó entonces el atizador sobre su otro yo, sobre la cabeza, lo hizo con tanta fuerza como le fue posible.

_Crack…_

Estaba seguro de que el cráneo se había partido como un melón…

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando frío, estaba empapado… pudo distinguir el techo de su habitación, el reloj despertador estaba sonando tirado en algún lugar del piso.

—Un sueño… ¡Una pesadilla! —se dijo a sí mismo llevándose la mano a la frente… pero… se dio cuenta de que en la mano tenía sujeto, casi pegado, el atizador de la chimenea… en la punta había restos de carne y pegados a la carne cabellos largos, similares a los suyos, similares a los de su hermano.

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama soltando la espantosa prueba de que en efecto algo había acontecido, el corazón empezó a latirle con una fuerza inaudita, el labio inferior temblaba incontrolable.

—¡Saga! —gritó impávido.

Cuando puso los pies sobre el piso… lo que le recibió no fue el tapete _azul cian_… fue el cuerpo de Saga que le contemplaba con un solo ojo abierto, con el otro desgarrado, herido, el cráneo abierto, por donde escapó horas atrás, sangre, masa encefálica y su último pensamiento…

(1)La canción que escuchan es _We built this city_, de Starship, incluida en el álbum _Knee Deep in the Hoopla_, 1985.


	2. 2

**2**

**Viernes 13, octubre de 1989**

El timbre sonó, se escuchó muy a lo lejos, con la música a todo volumen, los gritos, la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Hay que decirlo, la fiesta se había salido un poco de control, un poco… bastante. Lo que empezó como una reunión de algunos amigos de la universidad, acabó como la fiesta de la década en la casa al final de la calle _Gold Lake_ en Northampton, la casa de los Stefanes.

Es más, en la estación de radio local habían anunciado la fiesta.

De ser sólo ocho en la casa, acabaron siendo más de una treintena.

_Don't leave me this way,__  
__No i can't survive__  
__I can't stay alive without your love baby,__  
__Don't leave me this way__Ahhh, baby! my heart is full of love and desire for you__  
__So com'on down and do what you got to do__  
__You started this fire down in my soul__  
__Now can't you see it's burning out of control__  
__So com'on, satisfy the need in me__  
__'cause only your good lovin' can set me free_(1)

Kanon contemplaba el porro de hierba que tenía entre los dedos, estaba metido en el baño mientras la ruidosa fiesta seguía escaleras abajo, estaba con la mano asomada por la ventana mientras el humo se filtraba por boca y nariz: el estado de relajación era total.

Hasta que fue consciente de que eso ya había pasado…

La fiesta en la casa, el timbre que sonaba… ¡Era otra vez la misma situación!

Observó el baño como si lo reconociera por primera vez, el porro resbaló de sus labios y fue a caer al WC, se precipitó hacia el calendario que tenían colgado tras la puerta, en efecto: de alguna manera bizarra había regresado al mismo día, al viernes 13 de octubre de 1989…

—No es posible… —farfulló.

El timbre… otra vez el timbre, y nadie abría, parecía que todos estaban muy ocupados divirtiéndose y embriagándose.

—Saga… entonces… he regresado en el tiempo al mismo día, antes de que… ¡Él maldito está vivo! —se dijo a sí mismo como si aquella fuese la verdad de todos los tiempos.

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo, empujó a alguien de camino, pero no supo de quién se trataba, tal vez alguien de la universidad… y sí… Saga estaba en la mesa jugando cartas, bebiendo y fumando…

Se le quedó mirando atónito, su hermano gemelo al sentir la insistencia de sus ojos azules se volvió y le hizo una seña obscena, luego rio.

—Entonces… podría evitar que sucediera ¡Claro! —pensó muy alegre mientras iba hacia la puerta y abría de par en par.

Ahí estaba… el anciano con traje de pajarita, con su ojo normal y su ojo con catarata, con la piel sebosa del cráneo refulgente, frunció el ceño con asco.

—¿Qué es lo que desea?

—Es probable que suceda —dijo esa única sentencia y luego, como el día anterior, que era exactamente el mismo día que ese… se fue, se fue en su andar nervioso, volviendo la cabeza a menudo, verificando si Kanon seguía en la puerta.

Un cosquilleo en la mejilla, un mal presentimiento… o los síntomas de una futura parálisis facial.

Cerró la puerta ignorando al anciano siniestro.

La casa estaba vacía, a oscuras… ¡Otra vez!

—No puede ser… ¡No! —se lamentó empezando a enfurecer.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la voz siempre conocida.

—¿Saga? ¿Eres tú? —no veía nada por más que aguzaba la vista.

—Pues claro que soy yo, idiota, ¿quién más? —contestó con su siempre burlón tono de voz para con él.

Una lámpara le iluminó el rostro dejándolo ciego, trato de protegerse un poco de la luz con la mano, después Saga apuntó la lámpara a sí mismo por debajo de la barbilla, iluminando su rostro de una manera tenebrosa, estaba sonriendo, pero algo en su sonrisa parecía retorcido.

—La fiesta… —murmuró.

—Hace horas que terminó.

—¿Terminó?

—Sí… estamos solos en la casa, ¿no recuerdas?

—No, tocaron la puerta y…

—Shhh… —le dijo llevándose el dedo a los labios y luego se acercó a él, peligrosamente cerca, lo contemplaba, era como verse a sí mismo al espejo.

Pero sus ojos azules… estaban completamente derramados, llenos de venas, en tonos rojizos.

—¿Qué te pasó…?

—Shhh…

Se le abalanzó encima, cubrió la boca con sus labios, tratando de separarlos para acariciar su lengua.

Kanon asqueado trató de liberarse sin conseguir mucho.

Su aliento sabía a podredumbre, a algo imposible de describir.

Pronto se encontraron peleando, como cuando eran adolescentes, cayó al piso con el peso de su hermano encima, el golpe en la cabeza bastó para aturdirlo, al tratar de esquivar los besos incestuosos e insalubres de su hermano vio el piso sucio y polvoriento, estaban en el sótano.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Shhh…

En aquella batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en medio de su confusión, muy pronto la camiseta de los _Rolling Stones_ quedó hecha trizas, las fuerzas le estaban faltando, algo le pasaba a su cuerpo que no le respondía.

La ferocidad con la que luchaba muy pronto se vio menguada por un fuerte deseo, por una rara sensación de excitación ante el aliento asqueroso de su gemelo y sus caricias lúbricas.

Los cabellos de su hermano acariciaban su pecho desnudo mientras los labios mordían uno de sus pezones.

—No… espera… ¡Detente! —le rogó confundido.

—Shhh… —contestó de nuevo.

Un agudo dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, gritó, estaba seguro de haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas…

Al bajar la vista, Saga estaba riendo, carcajeándose, con sangre en la boca, sangre fresca y roja que escurría de los labios mezclada con saliva… chorreaba en medio de sus guturales risas, como un perro rabioso… mientras el pedazo de lo que fuera uno de sus pezones colgaba flácido, sostenido a penas por un pedazo fino de piel.

La sangre manaba de la herida y bañaba lentamente los girones de tela.

La adrenalina de saberse en peligro le hizo recuperar las fuerzas, se arrastró por un lado, y mientras reptaba por el sucio piso Saga le tomó por los tobillos, lo jaló de nueva cuenta, Kanon en su desesperación pudo asir algo que estaba tirado, era un cuchillo de la cocina… el cuchillo dentado y largo que solían ocupar para el pavo en Navidad…

Cuando su hermano se precipito de nuevo encima de él, Kanon tomó el cuchillo y lo hirió…

Lo había herido en el vientre, un corte largo y preciso, horizontal.

Saga aulló de dolor y se levantó con una mano cubriendo la herida.

Aprovechó ese instante para alejarse, se pudo levantar trabajosamente, jadeaba tratando de respirar, pero el dolor en el pecho lo estaba masacrando, volteó hacia su hermano y le vio con aquella sonrisa barbárica en el rostro manchado de sangre.

Se tambaleaba…

Saga dejó de cubrir la herida en su abdomen, se llevó el dedo a los labios…

—Shhh… —dijo riendo.

Y cuando sus risas se volvieron incontrolables, la herida se abrió… se abrió como un cierre en su cuerpo, palmo a palmo, por el esfuerzo… regando en el piso las vísceras de su interior… como si su propio cuerpo escupiera los órganos… el intestino estaba desparramado y colgante, casi una serpentina decorativa que salía de su abdomen…

Gritó, gritó horrorizado… y Saga seguía riendo mientras se vaciaba en el sucio piso del sótano…

Una tos profunda le hizo abrir los ojos, se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva, jalaba aire tratando de llenar los pulmones para volver a toser y tratar de respirar…

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

El terror de lo que había soñado aún lo tenía preso, desconcertado…

Percibió algo húmedo en los pies…

—Pero qué…

Jaló las cobijas y las hizo a un lado para descubrir los pies, entonces empezó a patear presa del pánico… trataba de liberarse pero no podía… a sus pies estaban los restos de lo que parecían intestinos humanos… sabía a quién pertenecían…

(1)La canción que escuchan es _Don't leave me this way_, cover realizado por Communards, incluido en el álbum _Communards_, 1986.


	3. 3

**3**

**Viernes 13, octubre de 1989**

El timbre sonó, se escuchó muy a lo lejos, con la música a todo volumen, los gritos, la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Hay que decirlo, la fiesta se había salido un poco de control, un poco… bastante. Lo que empezó como una reunión de algunos amigos de la universidad, acabó como la fiesta de la década en la casa al final de la calle _Gold Lake _en Northampton, la casa de los Stefanes.

Es más, en la estación de radio local habían anunciado la fiesta.

De ser sólo ocho en la casa, acabaron siendo más de una treintena.

_Everybody's doin' a brand new dance now  
(C'mon baby do the loco-motion)  
I know you'll get to like it  
If you give it a chance now  
(C'mon baby do the loco-motion)  
My little baby sister can do it with ease  
It's easier than learning your a b c's  
So come on, come on,  
Do the loco-motion with me_(1)

De alguna extraña y tortuosa forma había regresado otra vez a ese fatal día: al día de la fiesta. Empezaba a sentirse cada vez más loco, eso no era posible, era humanamente imposible regresar una y otra vez al mismo día.

Pero ahí estaba, nuevamente en su propia casa, escuchando la música a todo volumen y viendo a la gente bailar y reír.

—¡¿Cómo voy a escapar de esta pesadilla?! — se preguntó desesperado llevándose la mano al largo cabello.

Saga estaba sirviendo un plato con frituras mientras se movía animadamente al ritmo de la canción que estaban escuchando.

No entendía…

¿Por qué estaba regresando en el tiempo al mismo día? ¿Por qué todo debía terminar tan espantosamente mal? ¿Por qué parecía inevitable?

Kanon estaba seguro de que algo tenía que evitar para lograr salvar a su hermano y a sí mismo… tal vez era algo en el orden de cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas, tal vez si lograra encontrar la clave o qué era lo que debía hacer… tal vez así evitaría regresar al mismo fatídico día.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta…

Tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba justamente de ese hecho: del timbre que sonaba y del anciano aterrador que estaría parado en la puerta.

¡Eso era!

Si alteraba el orden de las cosas… si evadía que esa puerta se abriera y se cerrara de nuevo… ¡Justo eso!

Cada que abría la puerta y encontraba al anciano, al volver a cerrar… era como si entrara en una dimensión paralela en donde su destino se volvía un camino sangriento…

¡La clave era la puerta!

El timbre sonó por cuarta ocasión. Pero Kanon no fue a abrir. Estaba parado observando a todos, nadie parecía percatarse de que un siniestro peregrino tocaba la puerta.

Entre la multitud alcanzó a escuchar los breves toques en la puerta.

Saga aguzó el oído y observó a Kanon.

—Es la puerta, ¿no? —inquirió arqueando una ceja.

—Déjalo, seguramente es algún vecino que pedirá de manera nada amable que bajemos el volumen… ya sabes cómo son.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, olvídalo —se encogió de hombros y le ayudó con el platón atiborrado de frituras.

Cuando vio de reojo hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, ahí asomado estaba el mismo anciano, con su traje sacado de otra época, con su cráneo lustroso, uno de sus ojos con catarata y el otro normal, le estaba observando intensamente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia en la ventana.

Fue hasta ahí y cerró las cortinas de golpe, el anciano murmuraba algo, no alcanzaba a escuchar ni a leer en sus labios que era lo que trataba de decirle.

—¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate ya! —le grito agitando la mano antes de dejar caer las pesadas cortinas y ocultarlo, cuando ya no estuvo más a la vista sonrió.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —dijo Saga acercándose hacia la ventana, tratando de asomarse.

—Nada, como te dije, es un vecino…

—Seguro cuando lleguen los viejos del viaje van a venirles con el chisme…

—Seguramente, pero para entonces, ya todo habrá pasado.

—En eso tienes razón…

Su hermano gemelo se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina para traer otra bolsa de frituras, no eran suficientes para la cantidad de invitados que tenían.

Empezó a tardar, eso era raro…

Kanon tuvo un mal presentimiento, la clase de presentimientos que le enfriaban la sangre…

—¡La puerta del jardín! —balbuceó.

Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a Saga jalando del picaporte para abrir, y aunque gritó y corrió, no lo pudo detener, su hermano contemplaba extrañado al anciano que estaba ahí parado…

—No hay camino —alcanzó a escuchar que le decía, y luego, como las otras veces, lo vio irse rápidamente, volteando la cabeza de vez en vez para asegurarse de si seguía alguien en la puerta.

Kanon empujó a Saga a un lado y cerró de golpe la puerta, pero era tarde…

Cuando la puerta se cerró… la casa estaba completamente en silencio y a oscuras… como las otras veces…

Antes de que pudiera proferir palabra alguna sintió un profundo dolor que le hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas, en la espalda, en el costado derecho… punzaba… la herida sangraba…

Cuando llevó la mano hacia ese punto sintió la clara forma de un desarmador.

¡Tenía clavado un desarmador!

Se puso de pie agarrándose por la orilla de los muebles, entonces vio a Saga, ahí de pie, contemplándolo mientras sangraba y trataba de respirar sin lograrlo del todo, estaba seguro de que el desarmador clavado hasta el mango había perforado algún órgano… y Saga estaba ahí… sin hacer nada más que observarlo.

—Saga… ayúdame… —suplicó con voz interrumpida por el dolor.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de qué su hermano gemelo estaba completamente desnudo, y notó que una de sus manos se movía a cierta velocidad entre sus piernas.

¡Mientras él se estaba muriendo, Saga se masturbaba!

—Saga… ¡Por todos los dioses!

Observó el momento justo en el cuál su igual llegaba al cenit del autoplacer, lo vio convulsionarse, su cuerpo se tensó, músculo a músculo, pero de entre sus dedos no escurría la semilla, no era semen… escurría sangre… sangre negruzca… como si por dentro ya estuviera completamente pútrido.

Sintió la necesidad de vomitar… estaba asqueado… y aun así, no podía dejar de observar la dantesca escena…

Todas las veces… había muerto Saga, en sus manos, directa o indirectamente, tal vez si… si no fuese Saga el que muriera… tal vez podría romper esa cadena de hechos fatídicos y regresar a la normalidad… tal vez…

Encontró sobre la tarja de la cocina las tijeras filosas y puntiagudas… tragó saliva, la garganta estaba completamente seca, rasposa… tomó el arma en la mano temblorosa, echó un último vistazo a su gemelo, que ahora parecía contemplar divertido la escena.

Levantó las tijeras…

Se atravesó el cuello con ellas… las calvó hasta el fondo… hasta que empezó a atragantarse con su propia sangre… el fluido vital escapaba precipitadamente, incluso había salpicado un poco al espectador que estaba ahí… quién no parecía inmutarse…

El sabor de su propia sangre inundaba todo… lentamente caía al piso… todo se volvía oscuro… todo se desvanecía… Saga lo observaba, tan divertido…

Despertó cuando cayó de la cama, el golpe seco de su propio cuerpo contra la duela de la habitación y el dolor de los huesos le confirmó que seguía vivo…

—Vivo… ¡Vivo! —dijo sentándose de inmediato y llevándose los dedos a la garganta, se puso en pie y se observó en el espejo.

Su cuello estaba intacto, no había heridas, no había nada.

Saga entró a la habitación, de mal humor como siempre, como cada mañana cuando iba a despertarlo a golpes o patadas para levantarlo y no llegar tan tarde a la universidad.

—Otra vez tarde… —dijo entornando los ojos alucinado.

—Ya voy, ya voy… —contestó alegre buscando los _jeans_.

—Es demasiado tarde…

Algo en esas palabras, "demasiado tarde", algo no le había gustado… y al levantar la vista, por el espejo pudo ver que Saga llevaba las mismas tijeras que en su pesadilla… las levantó… y ante la mirada atónita de Kanon… las clavó en su garganta bañando el espejo con una cortina escarlata de líquido…

(1)La canción que escuchan es _The Loco-Motion_, cover realizado por Kylie Minogue, incluido en el álbum _Kylie_, 1987.


	4. 4

**4**

**Viernes 13, octubre de 1989**

El despertador sonó sin detenerse, una y mil veces, como siempre… y él simplemente dio un zarpazo estirando el brazo afuera de la cama, los "cinco minutos más" eran una doctrina de vida para Kanon, el problema era que esos minutos extras se convertían paulatinamente en una hora, al final, acababa levantado más a fuerza que de ganas por Saga.

Saga el buen estudiante.

En efecto, cuando había pasado ya una hora desde que sonó la primera vez el despertador, Saga abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación, la madera crujió como tantas otras veces al estrellarse en la pared y el poster de _Kiss_ fue a dar al piso.

—¿No te piensas levantar? ¡Otra vez tarde! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, plasta inútil! —le gritó fastidiado.

—Ya voy, ya voy…

Observó a detalle cada objeto en la habitación, cada lugar, a su hermano ahí de pie en el marco de la puerta con los brazos en jarras.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad…

¿Nada había pasado? ¿Era todo una serie de pesadillas?

Se sentó en la cama y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí como imbécil? Yo me voy… —su hermano gemelo, aquel al que detestaba con su aire de superioridad, con su personalidad controladora, dio la vuelta.

Se puso a toda prisa los _jeans_ deslavados, jaló la camiseta que tenía más a la mano, la del emblema de los _Beatles_, tomó los _Converse_ negros y los calzó. Lavó el rostro y los dientes, medio acomodó el largo y desordenado cabello, si es posible, más de lo normal.

Tomó la mochila y bajó corriendo las escaleras: todo estaba normal.

Parecía que al fin había terminado la pesadilla y los raros sucesos que le regresaban día tras día… al mismo día.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió para alcanzar a Saga, él estaba en la parada con los audífonos puestos, escuchando su _Walkman_, reproduciendo el nuevo casete de _Queen_, en silencio como siempre cuando salían por las mañanas.

Subieron al autobús y se sentaron al final del mismo.

Saga, con tal de no hacer plática con él, sacó de su mochila el cubo _Rubik_, y empezó a girar sus caras para todos lados, tratando de completar aunque fuese un solo color antes de llegar a la universidad.

Kanon le quitó los audífonos.

—¿Qué carajo quieres? —rugió el otro.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—No me jodas, estás de broma… —y al ver que sus ojos inquirían honestamente dejó escapar un bufido de sus labios—. Viernes… viernes trece por cierto, ¿quieres el año también?, 1989, octubre… —ironizó.

Kanon palideció…

No había logrado escapar… seguía atrapado en ese maldito viernes trece de octubre de 1989… pero ambos estaban vivos.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el otro.

—¿La fiesta…?

—¡Ah! Debí suponerlo… sí la fiesta de hoy… en cuanto salgamos hay que comprar cervezas y algunas frituras, bastantes frituras… ¿qué hay con ello?

—Nada…

—Estás raro, más que de costumbre… no me digas: otra vez estás con más de la mitad de las materias suspendidas…

—No, de hecho no…

—¡Fabuloso!

—He tenido pesadillas…

—¿Pesadillas?

—Sí, pesadillas, días enteros de pesadillas…

—¿Estás fumando hierba por las noches? —preguntó realmente preocupado.

—No… son pesadillas atroces… y al despertar es como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y yo regresara al mismo lugar, al mismo día… —murmuró en voz baja.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo que en la película, la de _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ —dijo riendo—. Ya sabes, salir triunfante de la pesadilla, en tu sueño… vencer el miedo y eso…

—¿Crees que funcione?

—No lo sé, tal vez sí.

Kanon sabía que repetiría la misma historia, ese día, que otra vez volvería a la noche de la fiesta y que el anciano tocaría la puerta de la casa para decirle algo ininteligible… pero dentro de esa enferma repetición ya había identificado que el abrir y cerrar de las puertas de la casa era como el abrir y cerrar de un portal bizarro en donde sus peores miedos le atacaban… y sus ocultos deseos también…

¿Era un deseo oculto que… todo eso sucediera?

No quiso indagar más en su frágil psique.

Si estaba en lo correcto, el anciano… tal vez era una especie de mensajero… un nigromante que anunciaba el desdoblamiento de dimensiones… y si una vez abiertas las puertas… las dimensiones cambiaban dentro de la casa… la solución era salir de ahí…

¡Era todo como un cuento de locos!

Pero esa era su única esperanza.

Llegó la noche…

El timbre sonó, se escuchó muy a lo lejos, con la música a todo volumen, los gritos, la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Hay que decirlo, la fiesta se había salido un poco de control, un poco… bastante. Lo que empezó como una reunión de algunos amigos de la universidad, acabó como la fiesta de la década en la casa al final de la calle _Gold Lake _en Northampton, la casa de los Stefanes.

Es más, en la estación de radio local habían anunciado la fiesta.

De ser sólo ocho en la casa, acabaron siendo más de una treintena.

_All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got the money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette_

Foreign types with the hookah pipes say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian(1)

Esta vez estaba preparado, ya sabía que era lo que seguía en esa mala película suya, se sabía las escenas y conocía que era lo que tenía que hacer, mientras Saga estaba buscando una cerveza en la cocina él esperaba pacientemente… si no podían mantener la puerta cerrada para evitar ese incomprensible salto en las dimensiones… podían salir de ahí…

El timbre sonó una vez más…

Alcanzó a Saga en la cocina…

—Acompáñame a la puerta…

—¿Te da miedo abrirle a un desconocido? —dijo riendo de su hermano.

—Algo hay de eso…

Kanon lo llevó literalmente arrastrando por el brazo, abrió la puerta y encontró al anciano, al conocido anunciador de los terrores nocturnos.

Como las otras noches le contemplaba con su único ojo funcional, su cráneo pulido brillaba y llevaba el traje de pajarita.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó extrañado Saga.

—No tiene fin —contestó el anciano para caminar a toda prisa por la calle mientras echaba un vistazo a ambos hermanos.

El corazón de Kanon latía con fuerza, sentía el pulso en los oídos, tiró del brazo de Saga y salió con él cerrando la puerta de la casa tras ellos, luego lo arrastró hacia la calle.

—¿Qué diablos…? ¡Acabas de cerrar la puerta! ¡No traigo las llaves! ¡Menuda gracia, Kanon! —profirió indignado.

Kanon guardó silencio, lo sostenía todavía del brazo, esperó unos minutos.

No dijo nada…

Sólo esperó…

Cuando ya el anciano había desaparecido al doblar la calle, se acercó a la puerta y tocó, seguido de Saga…

El corazón le palpitaba de una manera proverbial…

La puerta se abrió…

La música a todo volumen les recibió, eso y uno de sus propios amigos que se encontraba lo suficientemente borracho como para poder articular palabra alguna.

Kanon dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, cuando su gemelo estaba por cruzar la puerta, Kanon lo detuvo, lo asió por el brazo.

—Espera…

—¿Ahora qué?

Entró primero, llevando a su par tras él, agarrado, siempre agarrado del brazo derecho, como si con ello pudiese cerciorarse de que no pasaría nada y de que no se volverían locos…

No sucedió nada… la fiesta continuaba, la gente bailaba, se emborrachaban…

Tuvo un ataque de risa…

Un sincero ataque de risa hasta que las lágrimas se le escaparon por la emoción…

Saga simplemente lo miraba pensando que en verdad Kanon estaba fuera de sí esa noche…

—¡Se acabó! ¡Simplemente se acabó! —gritó triunfante.

—Seguro… si me sigues apretando el brazo así, el que acabará manco seré yo…

…

…

Cuando Kanon abrió los ojos era ya de día, la radio estaba tocando, la estación local daba la hora y fecha… _sábado 14 de octubre de 1989_, ensanchó la sonrisa hasta que al moverse en la cama el brazo le dolió…

Seguramente se había quedado dormido encima de él, quiso sacarlo de entre las cobijas, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo pesado tenía en él, abrió las cobijas arrojándolas a un lado…

Gritó desgarradoramente, casi aulló…

Agarrado firmemente a su propio brazo tenía el brazo cercenado de Saga, de su hermano gemelo… lo sabía porque llevaba la sortija de plata que nunca se quitaba.

La carne estaba desgarrada, seca, lo mismo que los resto de sangre negruzca en las sábanas blancas.

Se arrancó como pudo el tercer brazo y lo arrojó al piso… presa del frenesí salió corriendo, bajó las escaleras…

—¡No funcionó! ¡Nada funcionó! —murmuraba como un desquiciado.

Delante de la puerta lo único que quedaba era una mancha gigantesca de sangre, charcos formados por coágulos…

Olía a sangre… olía a miedo…

Nunca lo pudo salvar… tal vez es que realmente nunca lo quiso salvar…

Pero era _sábado 14 de octubre de 1989_…

(1)La canción que escuchan es _Walk like an Egyptian_, de The Bangles, incluida en el álbum _Different Light_, 1986.

**FIN**


End file.
